1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to application software for automatically adjusting an environmental frequency response and, more particularly, to the application software installable in a communication device. The communication device has a Bluetooth/WiFi module that can be connected to a stereo. The communication device receives an audio frequency of the stereo, and the application software compares an outputted audio frequency of the stereo and further controls a micro-controller of the stereo. Thus, the micro-controller can adjust the sound volume of the stereo to a default value and store the sound volume to achieve the effect of having an output of the stereo approaching or reaching the ideal frequency response curve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the high-end stereos available in the market come with an equalizer integrated circuit (EQIC), and the equalizer integrated circuit has an adjusting function for automatically adjusting a frequency response according to a different environment of the stereo to achieve the ideal frequency response curve and output sound approaching the original sound effect. In general, a person can distinguish an audio frequency of 20 Hz˜20 KHz, and a conventional automatic frequency response adjusting function usually makes a compensation or adjustment to a corresponding frequency response by putting a microphone at a position for listening to music and obtaining the audio frequency signal of 20 Hz˜20 KHz outputted from the stereo.
However, the microphone used for the conventional way of adjusting the equalizer integrated circuit is not standard required equipment of the stereo. In addition, the integrated circuit with an automatic frequency response adjusting function has a relatively higher price.